mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Robin
Robin is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. They are from the Fire Emblem series. Biography In game, Robin starts in the Tactician class. This class is exclusive to Robin, their children, and DLC characters, and enables them to attack with magic tomes as well as swords. As the avatar character, Robin and their children can switch to any starting class the player desires using a Second Seal (aside from Lord, which is exclusive to Chrom and Lucina), making for one of the biggest skill pools possible for a single character. Robin can also support with every other character (as Kris could previously), and marry any opposite gendered character the player wants, including the future children of other Shepherds that are met via Paralogues (side stories) as more characters within the Shepherds marry each other. Robin's customization focuses more on appearance and even features several options for voice. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Robin appears as a playable character for Super Smash Bros. 4. In artworks, he tends to be portrayed holding his tomes in his left hand and his Levin sword in his right hand. Robin's right arm is lowered, and his character artwork shows his body turned 45 degrees to the camera's left, which puts his left arm closer to the foreground and forces him to look left at the camera. He is introduced in the same trailer that Lucina is. His moves tend to use his tomes and Levin Sword, though these can be exhausted and have their energy restored over time. His Special Moves are as follows: *Standard Special Move: Thunder. This move functions like Samus Aran's Charged Shot. Robin charges energy from his thunder tome. As the move charges, the thunderbolt deals more damage. At full charge, the move becomes Thoron, which is very powerful and hard to dodge. This can be customized into Thunder+, whose power is boosted but breaks the tome faster, and Speed Thunder, which charges faster but does not deal as much damage. Keep in mind that the thunderbolt can be reflected, pocketed, and/or absorbed. *Up Special Move: Elwind. Robin fires two green energy blasts downward and launches upward from the recoil. This move can be customized into Soaring Elwind which provides better vertical recovery while hurting his horizontal recovery and Gliding Elwind which does vice versa. The default version can meteor foes. Due to their nature as projectiles, the blasts can be reflected or pocketed. *Side Special Move: Arcfire. Robin summons fire which appears above his head. The fire travels forward and then blows up upon contact with the ground, creating an explosion similar to Ness's PK Fire. The fireballs can also be pocketed, reflected, or absorbed. This move can be customized into Firewall, which has reduced range but is more powerful and can block projectiles, and Arcfire+, which is slower but deals more damage. *Down Special Move: Nosferatu. Robin creates vortexes which drain the life force of a foe who got caught in front of him, while also healing himself. This can be customized into Distant Nosferatu, which has more range but is weaker, and Goetia, which is more powerful but has no healing effects. When he uses his Final Smash, Robin pairs up with Chrom. This technique is called "Pair Up". The duo attack their target for big damage. The attack is similar to Ike's Great Aether, though this does not carry Robin, making him safe from self-destruct. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The male and the female Robin both appeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate along with every veteran. He retains his moves from before, but the fact that Chrom became his own character did not change the fact that Robin calls upon Chrom to help him in Pair Up. Robin has the same alternate colours that he had in his appearance in Super Smash Bros. 4. Reflet joins him as an alternative costume. Her artwork pose gives her a more dramatic pose: she now has her arms splayed out (though still gripping the Levin Sword and tomes), as if to rain magic on the foe. Robin uses the Awakening-based (Id Purpose) victory theme similar to fellow Awakening characters, Chrom and Lucina. Trivia *Robin and Byleth are the only Fire Emblem characters to not have a counterattack down special. In Robin's case, they utilize Nosferatu. *Robin is one of three Fire Emblem characters to utilize a weapon other than a sword. Robin uses their tomes, Corrin can partially transform into a dragon for many of their moves, and Byleth uses Heroes' Relics. External Links *Robin on the Fire Emblem Wiki *Robin's page on Smashpedia. de:Daraen fr:Daraen it:Daraen Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes Category:Humans